catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scotty Brody
Scotty Brody is a twelve-year-old boy who serves as a secondary protagonist in the first movie. He has short-cropped blond hair, brown eyes, and freckles. He is shown to absolutely love soccer, although he isn't very good at it. In future stories, he is good at soccer. Early Life Scotty Brody is an only child, born to and raised by house saleswoman Mrs. Brody and researcher Dr. Brody. All through his life, he has adored soccer, and for most of his life, he grew up alongside his best friend, Buddy, a bloodhound. A short while prior to the movie, Scott was truamatized at the loss of Buddy, who was kidnapped by a group of cats serving under Mr. Tinkles. It is unknown as to when Scott adopted Buddy, nor when he first began having an interest in soccer, although it is presumed that he has loved soccer since he was in his early years. Scott also loves watching cartoons with cats fighting dogs with cartoon. He loves watching it before bed time. He likes to lay on his belly watching cartoon. He often does not want to admit how he really feels to his mom. Unfortunately her mom is too smart to know how Scott really feels and Scott's laying in bed position gives her mom an advantage to place her both hands on both his belly. Scott is shown to be extremely ticklish as he quickly reacts and starts laughing when Mrs Brody tickles him. ''Cats and Dogs'' Scotty first appears when Mrs. Brody first brings Lou home from the farm. Due to the fact that he is still upset over Buddy's disappearance, he initially rejects the new puppy, suggesting that they name him Loser. After Mrs. Brody leaves Lou with Scotty and returns to work, Scott banishes the puppy to the outside, calling him a loser once more. Scott is next seen later that night as he watches a cartoon on TV. Mrs. Brody comes in and asks him if he is nervous for try outs for the soccer team tomorrow. Scott said that he is not nervous and that he stinks at the sport but he is not nervous. Mrs. Brody knows that he is just bluffing and she ask herself that should she reassure him. Lou walks in on the edge of the room. Mrs Brody calmly sits next to Scott on his bed. She raises her two hands and drives it to Scott's belly hard and grabs on and starts tickling him. Scott quickly starts giggling feeling uncomfortable knowing that his mom is tickling him. Scott tries to avoid being tickled by switching upwards on his body. Mrs Brody is confident and she continues tickling him placing her hand on his left armpit which Scott knocks her hand away from there. While Mrs Brody was tickling him, she makes positive comments saying that Scott is the most wonderful bright, charming and good looking boy in the whole wide world.Scott feeling uncomfortable, funny, and a little embarrassed begs her to stop. Her final part that she tickled was placing her two hands on Scott's chest then switching it back on his belly which Scott quickly fold away feeling an instant tickle. Scott admits that he is a little nervous, to which Mrs. Brody replies by saying that he has nothing to worry about because he is extremely talented. She then gives her son a nice soft good night kiss on his cheek knowing that she still loves him really much which Scott replies that he loves her too. She then orders him to bed in 6 minutes before leaving the room. Scott continues watching his cartoon show. At the edge of the room, Lou watches on the sidelines, making a remark on how dogs rule as, on the show, the dog beats up the cat for attempting to steal something from him. The next day, Scott is coming down the stairs when he is greeted by his father, Dr. Brody, who agrees to come to his try outs because he wants to start being there more often for his son. Scott accepts the offer and hurries off so he isn't late for school. Later that day, he comes home in a rage, kicking the soccer ball without any forethought. He smashes some flowerpots in the process, which brings Lou to comment on how he "really does stink". Mrs. Brody comes out and questions him on how try outs went, to which Scott responds by saying that the coach thought he should try out for the girl's team, and then tells her how his father never showed up. While sitting in the soccer net, Scotty notices Lou coming with his soccer ball as he comes out of the net and pets him on a job well done, which started thier friendship. After that, Scotty and Lou relationship grew stronger as they kept doing stuff together. However, Scotty and his parents were captured then taken cativate by Mr. Tinkles. Scotty found Mr. Tinkles abbilty to talk amazing then he used him as a test suject for his plans to make everyone allergic to dogs. After Mr. Tinkles set the room on fire, Scotty and his parents were trap in room to burn to death. However, Scotty and his parents were rescue by Lou as he untie them. Before leaving, Scotty aksed Lou if he can talk to like Mr. Tinkles but he had to leave before the building exploded. After exiting the building, Scotty wonder where Lou was but could't go look for him due to the bulidng exploing. Scotty sees Butch carring an unconscious Lou then went to comfort him. Fearing he's dead, Scotty remorsfully apoglises to Lou for calling him a loser and that he is his best friend. Hearing Lou say that he is his best friend too, Scotty was filled with joy that his dog and best friend is alive then his parents went over as well in joy that their beloved dog is ok. In the end of the movie, Scotty was seen haplily playing soccer with his family. Category:Cats & Dogs Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rude characters Category:Former antaginists Category:Antaginist